Time and Punishment: One Piece Style
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. The reenactment of the classic Treehouse of Horror Sketch! With Luffy being the one going back in time! Come on! You know the story, now read the One Piece version! Please R&R.


A/N: Happy Halloween! Time for my yearly One Piece/Simpsons Treehouse of Horror Story. Anyways Time and Punishment... there's a couple ceros, mostly mentioned but let's just say Sherman and Mr. Peabody are replaced by characters from one of my newer fandoms...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Simpsons or One Piece, if then I would have at least one crossover with them... and maybe Futurama

Luffy: What...

Emma: Never mind!

Time and Punishment: One Piece Style

By Emma Iveli

It was just a normal breakfast on the Thousand Sunny.

"I just wanted to say that you guys are the best crew a pirate can have!" said Luffy.

"Luffy! The toaster's stuck on you hand!" yelled Usopp.

Luffy began to freak out as he bashed the toaster through out the galley trying to get it off, he sat down and took a breath when it finally got off.

"Luffy! You hand is back in the toaster!" yelled Chopper.

Luffy once again started freaking out by bash it against the walls.

Of course it was his duty as captain to fix it.

"You don't have to do this." Said Franky as Luffy worked in his workshop.

"It's my job to fix it." Said Luffy.

Franky face palmed and left, if Luffy was going to fix it, it was probably better to just let him make his own mistakes.

Not to long later Luffy finished the toaster, which now has technology that shouldn't exist.

He took out a piece of bread, "Time for a test toast."

He placed the piece of bread into the toaster.

However it started to spark, Luffy decided to grab it however there was a bright flash of light and he was gone.

Luffy found himself in a weird portal filled with clocks.

"What! Where am I?" he asked.

That was when he realized where he was, "This is a time portal! I'm the first guy who doesn't know what he's doing to travel though time!"

That was when a blouse box appeared beside him, the door opened up revealing a man in a tweed jacket wearing a bowtie.

"Sorry Luffy, but you're the second." Said the man.

That was when Luffy saw a red haired woman.

"Doctor did you even know what he said?" she asked.

"I'm assuming something about an adventure." Said the man.

The man closed the door of the blue box and Luffy found himself in a jungle with dinosaurs roaming around.

"Oh my god! I think I went back in time to the time when Dinosaurs were confined to little garden." Said Luffy, "Now what did gramps tell me if I ever went back in time…"

He thought back top something Garp once told him, "If you go back in time don't touch anything. Because if you touch one little thing that will drastic consciences for the present day… unless you somehow kill Gold Roger or some other notorious pirates, then it's win, win…"

"Okay, so I just don't touch anything." Said Luffy.

That was when a mosquito began to bug.

"Eww… stupid bug! You go squish now!" said Luffy.

He squished the bug. Then he realized his mistake.

"Wait… the future won't change because of one little bug." Said Luffy. "Right…"

A giant sloth that was walking passed him shrugged.

That was when Luffy was sent back. He went into the galley to find everyone eating breakfast.

"Oh good… everything is okay!" said Luffy.

That was when there was red light flashing and everyone stood up as the floor rose up and produced a screen and Buggy appeared on it.

"How are my slaves doing?" asked Buggy.

"Fine… " Everyone but Luffy said feverously.

"What the hell is Buggy doing on screen?" asked Luffy.

That was when the light once again flash.

"Looks like we got a traitor." Laughed Buggy, "You're going to sent in for reeducation!"

That was when everything began to shake.

"You idiot" yelled Nami punching Luffy in the head, "You know Buggy is lord and master of our platen."

"D'oh!" yelled Luffy.

"Wow… I would have thought Zoro would have been the first person to snap!" muttered Sanji.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Zoro.

"Now's not the time…" said Nami, "We're all as good as dead…"

They got to the reeducation center and was forced to dress up like as either Buggy or Alvida. They were forced to sit in chairs.

"All right off I want you all to smile." Said Buggy on a screen.

Hooks came down and forced them all to smile.

"Just let the hook to the work." Buggy said with a laugh.

Zoro glared at Sanji, "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

After the smiling, they went to the next area.

"The next part of it is you drink a nice glass of warm milk and a total frontal lobotomy." Said Buggy on screen.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh it's not so bad…" said Smoker suddenly show, "They put a hook through your nose and you get to keep the little piece they take out."

Luffy's eyes winded in horror as the marine began to baby talk with the piece of brain.

That was when he saw his crew all of them with blank of expressions on their faces.

"Join us Luffy…" said Zoro.

"It's bliss." Said Nami.

Luffy screamed then noticed Brook was unaffected.

"Why aren't you like them." Said Luffy.

"They couldn't take out my brain Because I don't have one!" said Brook who began to laugh then realized what just happened to his crew mates, "I just made my self sad…"

"You distract them and I'll go back in time and make sure I don't' kill that mosquito." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Brook.

Luffy ran off as, fighting guard dog as he got back to the ship and went back in time.

Luffy got back to the day of the dinosaur.

"Okay. If I don't touch anything, I'll be fine…" said Luffy.

That was when a T-Rex roared, Luffy screamed and run away knowing that if he fought it off it would have dire consequences.

"Mustn't squish, mustn't smash…" muttered Luffy.

He got to a shoreline and sat down, he saw that he sat on a fish that had gained the ability to walk on land.

"Oh I wish, I wish I didn't kill that fish." Mumbled Luffy.

He was one again flung back to his time. He gulped as he went into the galley to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Luffy.

That was hewn the ceiling ripped open and he saw a giant version of Usopp and Chopper.

"Hey this bug looked like Luffy." Said Usopp, "Want to squish it?"

"Sure…" said Chopper.

Luffy ran off, he knew that being squished wouldn't harm him, but he knew he had to fix this mistake…

He once again went back in time. He stood still again, but that T-Rex once again shows up. However Luffy ended up sneezing. The T-Rex sneezed then dropped dead, so did other dinosaurs.

"This is going to cost me…" muttered Luffy.

Luffy was sent forward back to his own time.

When he got into the galley his eyes widened, not only was it a huge room but there was gold and riches everywhere.

"Hey! Luffy there you are!" said Nami, "I was telling them we should go to that island called Ooo and see if the rumor's true about candy people."

"What?" asked Luffy remembering that he had tried to convince Nami to go there months ago.

"Hey I just got a message from the marines, that they will back down and let us pass." said Usopp running to the room.

"Really! Awesome!" said Luffy.

Nami wanted to go on adventures and the marines feared him.

"Hey! Sanji get me a piece meat, the biggest one we have!" said Luffy.

"Meat what's meat?" asked Sanji.

Luffy screamed and went back in time.

However…

"Great it's raining." Mumbled Nami as streaks began to rain down from the sky.

Luffy went back in time and then came back, he found the galley was empty but only Shanks stood there.

"Shanks!" said Luffy cheerfully.

"Luffy you're not back in your own world yet! But I can tell you how!" said Shanks.

That was when Chopper suddenly axed him in the back.

"This is indeed a disturbing universe." Said Chopper in a very, very deep voice.

Luffy once again went back in time, "Don't touch anything!" yelled Luffy, "I'll show you not touching anything!"

Luffy began to destroy everything he could.

Back in the present, the ship began to shift. It turned into various things as Luffy messed with the time stream, such a ship made of clouds with a star shaped sail, a ship with a spiral shaped lead symbol and many others.

In space two one eyed octopus aliens watched.

"Puny human, messing with the time stream." Said one of them.

"Slowly undoing the fabric of reality." Said the other.

They laughed, however there was a bright flash of light as their head changed to those if the two people in the blue box Luffy saw.

"What happened to us Kodos?" asked the one that turned into the woman then saw something, "And where did you get that ridiculous bowtie?"

"Hey… bowties are cool…" said the one named Kodos looking like the man, adjusting his bowtie.

Back on the thousand Sunny Luffy arrived to find everything normal.

"Luffy are you okay?" asked Nami.

"What's meat? What day is it? What's the ship named? What's my name!" yelled Luffy.

"Meat is your favorite food, it's Wednesday, the ship is the Thousand Sunny and your name is Monkey D. Luffy." Said Nami.

"Are you okay?" asked Chopper.

"I'm fine… totally fine…" said Luffy sitting down.

He watched as his began to eat, all of them now having long lizard like tongues to eat their food.

"Eh… close enough…" said Luffy with a shrug.

He followed them and ate using his tounge like a lizard, after all it wouldn't be a difficult thing to with his powers. So why bother changing things back to how they were…

The End!

A/N: Thanks for reading! And once again Happy Halloween!


End file.
